


Самая сложная миссия коммандера Спока

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коммандер Спок выполняет одну из сложнейших миссий в своей жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая сложная миссия коммандера Спока

— Ну-с, начнём! — радостно провозгласил капитан Кирк.  
  
— При всём уважении, капитан, я полагаю, экзамен должен начинаться несколько иначе, — тут же сообщил Спок.  
  
— Да? — удивился Джим. — Но…  
  
— Так точно, сэр. Я преподавал, я знаю. Экзамены всегда начинаются с исполнения Гимна Федерации. Стоя, разумеется.  
  
Лица экзаменуемых медленно вытягивались.  
  
— А говорили, что они давно трахаются друг с другом и весь экзамен будут... эээ… заняты, — очень тихо, но очень отчетливо прошептала с задней парты кадет-орионка.  
  
— Говорили, что Кирк вообще помер, а ничего, приполз, — сердито, но так же тихо отозвался кадет с Центавра. — И не слишком-то похож на умирающего. Я нихрена не учил, между прочим.  
  
Чуткое вулканское ухо шепотки, естественно, разобрало. Спок решил было позеленеть от смущения, но опомнился: он экзаменатор, он преподаватель, он вулканец, наконец! Становилось очевидным, однако, что уровень дисциплины нынешней выпускной группы Академии Звёздного флота удручающе низок. Спок мысленно набросал отчет об установлении данного факта. Для руководства Академии. Отправить отчет следовало бы непосредственно по завершении экзамена, а отзыв запросить, очевидно, по истечении трёх часов. Да, трёх часов на рассмотрение отчёта будет, без сомнений, достаточно.  
  
— Эээ… а гимн обязателен? — ещё тише прошептал (Споку на ухо, будто Спок страдает тугоухостью) капитан Кирк. — А то я слов не помню.  
  
Экзамен начинался со значительными отступлениями от протокола.  
  
«Не к добру», — подумал бы Спок, будь он человеком и страдай прискорбным и свойственным этой расе недостатком — подверженностью суевериям.  
  
А так он просто поджал губы и кивнул:  
  
— Не считаю целесообразным откладывать начало экзаменационного опроса.  
  
В конце концов, три целых шесть десятых стандартных месяца назад он поклялся оберегать капитана. Пусть и ценой своей жизни. Имущества. Нервов. Хотя у вулканцев не бывает нервов.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, первый вопрос, — улыбнулся капитан Кирк.  
  
Улыбнулся капитан той самой орионке, которая ожидала… вероятно, совокуплений в экзаменационной аудитории.   
  
— Перестаньте улыбаться, капитан, — тихо попросил капитана Спок. — У этой расы улыбка зачастую выступает в качестве приглашения к половому акту.  
  
Капитан улыбаться не перестал.  
  
— Это всего лишь вежливость, Спок.  
  
Ничего вежливого в приглашении к половому акту Спок не наблюдал. И сам вероятный половой акт между данной орионкой и капитаном желательным не находил. Это… Это несовместимо с достоинством капитана.  
  
Орионка улыбнулась капитану в ответ. Самым возмутительным образом.  
  
— Первый вопрос: уравнение трансгрессии варп-системы в условном вакууме, — быстро вставил Спок.   
  
Улыбаться кадет прекратила. Если она ответит на этот вопрос, ей присудят Межгалактическую премию в области точных наук. Есть ради чего подумать над ответом. Возможно, Спок и сам поразмышляет на досуге.  
  


***

  
  
Кадет-центаврианин медленно желтел. Согласно справочнику общей ксенофизиологии данная физиологическая реакция показывала крайне высокую степень испытываемого центаврианином стресса. Сам Спок стрессовой ситуацию не находил. Капитан Кирк всего лишь задал кадету вопрос:  
  
— Представьте, что вы находитесь на званом обеде у ромуланского императора. В качестве развлечения и угощения. Ваши действия.  
  
Капитан, на взгляд Спока, предложил кадету модель ситуации, в которую может попасть любой офицер Звёздного флота. Неужели даже такой простой вопрос способен вызвать настолько серьезные затруднения?  
  
— Я, — наконец ответил центаврианин, — решил бы в таком случае, что лучше бы я сейчас поступил на курсы поваров. Я, пожалуй, заберу документы.  
  


***

  
  
— А вот, помнится, однажды мы попали в такой красный лес…  
  
— Лес анаэробных псевдолиственных кустарников, капитан.  
  
— Именно! Так я и хотел сказать. Ну вот. Значит, красный лес. И в нём твари с такенными зубами!   
  
— Ниргелианские прямоходящие рептилы, сэр.  
  
— Спасибо, Спок. Они самые. И мы бежим, значит, и уже потеряли коммы. Так вот, кадет, вопрос: а вы бы на нашем месте как поступили?  
  
Кадет, не задумываясь ни на десятую долю секунды, радостно гаркнул:  
  
— Палил бы по тварям из фазера, капитан, сэр!  
  
Ответ был верен по существу. К тому же капитан Кирк обычно так и поступал. Там, где это уместно. И где неуместно — тоже. Иногда. Капитан — очень храбрый человек.  
  
— Зачтено, — вздохнул Спок.  
  
— У меня больше нет вопросов, — подтвердил капитан.  
  


***

  
  
— А вам я задам очень сложный вопрос, кадет, поскольку в вашем деле указано, что вы претендуете на высший балл, — пообещал капитан следующей экзаменуемой.   
  
Кожные покровы кадета явственно побелели.  
  
— Ситуация: вы, ваш старший помощник, ваш офицер связи и ваш главный инженер находитесь на мостике и внезапно получаете сообщение от неопознанного объекта с требованием немедленно предоставить ему запасной дилитиевый кристалл, мисс У… офицера связи и два миллиона кредитов. В противном случае неопознанный объект грозится взорвать корабль. Ваш главный инженер подтверждает, что основные системы корабля вышли из строя. Ваши действия.   
  
— А. Это просто, — ответила кадет, приобретя нормальную для ее вида окраску. — Я спрошу у своего старшего помощника.  
  
— Вот как? Почему же?  
  
— Это очевидно. Ясное же дело, что мистер С… что старший помощник самый умный!  
  
«Нелогично, но эффективно», — подумал Спок.  
  


***

  
  
После заслушивания двадцати пяти ответов разной степени логичности Спок ощущал некоторый… когнитивный диссонанс. Согласно списку, оставалось проэкзаменовать последнего кадета, после чего Спок находил обоснованным потребовать повышения оплаты своего труда.   
  
Спок поднял взгляд от экзаменационной ведомости и переборол желание протереть глаза. Вместо одного кадета в аудитории наблюдались двое. Капитан, судя по выражению лица, также пребывал в изумлении. Он сказал:  
  
— Их точно двое, Спок?  
  
Тогда одна из экзаменуемых — кадет-орионка — поднялась с места и сказала:  
  
— Мистер Спок, я нашла ответ на ваш вопрос, тот, который про трансгрессию варп-системы в условном вакууме! Вот уравнение! Поставьте мне зачёт! Ну пожаааааалуйста!  
  
После Спок проверил двадцать четыре раза. Уравнение было верно.   
  
Но зачёт кадет всё же не получила. Согласно «Правилам приема экзаменов в Академии Звёздного флота» допуск для повторного ответа на экзаменационный вопрос выдается не ранее чем спустя пять стандартных суток после проведения первичного экзамена.  
  


***

  
  
— Уши слонопотама! — торжественно провозгласил последний отвечающий.   
  
— Что, простите? — переспросил капитан. Спок даже переспрашивать не стал — вулканцы, как известно, не способны удивиться. Хотя иногда очень хотели бы.  
  
— В данной ситуации я бы применил уши слонопотама, — не моргнув глазом, повторил кадет.   
  
— И… каким же образом вы собираетесь применить уши слонопотама в ситуации, когда имеется утечка низкоактивных радиоактивных отходов дилитиевого двигателя и три четверти наличного экипажа уже нетрудоспособны? — поинтересовался капитан.  
  
— На самом деле, сэр, этого я пока не знаю. Посмотрел бы по ситуации, — признался кадет. — Но я читал отчеты по вашим миссиям, сэр. И сделал выводы.  
  
— Выводы? И какие же?  
  
Кадет расправил плечи и выдохнул:  
  
— В самых сложных ситуациях выбраться из жопы вам, сэр, помогала какая-нибудь штуковина, о которой я вообще впервые слышу! Уши слонопотама, как мне кажется, эквивалентны такой штуковине.  
  
Спок испытал значительное и нелогичное облегчение, когда дверь за кадетом закрылась.  
  
Это был очень, очень долгий день.  
  
— А отлично развлеклись! — сказал капитан и хлопнул Спока по плечу.  
  
Спок с такой оценкой был… категорически не согласен.   
  
Возможно, лучше было сегодня сходить в колинар?


End file.
